


Give Me Your Tears

by zebraljb



Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy allows his emotions to build up and there's only one way to release them...kneeling for his master.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Mantle of Gifts 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567597
Comments: 21
Kudos: 231
Collections: 2019 Kingsman Stocking Stuffers





	Give Me Your Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snafu07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/gifts).



> For one of my very sweetest cheerleaders, Snafu07, who asked for kneeling/crying Eggsy in the "Driving the Nail" universe.

“You’ll be good for Uncle Harry, won’t you, JB?” Eggsy croons, bringing the pug up to his face and kissing him all over. The dog yips and licks his face. “The best boy ever!”

“Of course he will. Mr. Bauer is always a gentleman with me,” Harry says over his teacup.

Merlin snorts. “Ye must be getting forgetful in your old age. Did he nae wee on your favorite slippers just last week?”

“They were getting old and heading for the rubbish bin anyway,” Harry tells him. Merlin rolls his eyes and goes back to his newspaper.

Eggsy gets up and puts his dishes in the sink. “Ain’t you coming, Merlin? Almost eight.”

“Nae, lad, I have a few things to do here.”

“All right.” Eggsy opens the refrigerator and steps aside. “Here’s your dinner. This and this.” He points to two wrapped plates. “Directions for the oven on each one.”

“Contrary to what ye may think, lad, Harry and I survived without ye for decades,” Merlin says gruffly.

“Ye survived on takeaway and leftovers,” Eggsy retorts with a cheeky wink. 

“Ye have enough time for me to take ye over my knee, boy,” Merlin snaps.

Eggsy opens his mouth to make another saucy remark, but something on Merlin’s face changes his mind. “Sorry. Well, I’ll see you when I get home from Mum’s, then. If you have any questions about dinner, just text me.” He goes to the back door. “I’ll take JB out once more.”

“Go on to work, my boy. I’ll look after JB,” Harry says.

“Thanks, Harry.” Eggsy comes over to the table. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.” Eggsy leans down and Harry gives him a tender kiss. “Be careful on your way to the shop.”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy says. He turns to Merlin and bites at his bottom lip. “Bye, Merlin. Love you.”

“Come here, ridiculous boy.” Eggsy takes a few steps closer and Merlin pulls him down by his tie, giving him a hard kiss. “Goodbye. I love ye.”

Harry waits for the front door to close before raising his eyebrows. “What’s wrong, Hamish?”

“Take the dog out, Harry, and then we will talk.” Merlin gets up to refill their cups. Once Harry’s back in and the dog is in his bed with a chew toy Merlin continues talking. “Something’s come up with Tristan in Athens and I need you to go help him.”

“I see. And this bothers you.”

“Aye. The mission is dangerously close to going tits up. I dinnae like sending you in as backup…I know ye work best as the primary agent. I’ve read and reread everything I can, and I believe I can send ye in with good intel, but it makes me nervous.”

“You need to learn not to take this out on Eggsy, Hamish,” Harry says. “I know he’s gotten so much better about our jobs and how it affects our behavior as well as our everyday lives, but he deserves better.”

“I dinnae take it out him.” Harry clears his throat and waits. “I dinnae take it out on him INTENTIONALLY,” Merlin corrects. “I just…I dinnae like these sort of things, where we’re jumping in with blinders on. Thankfully Tristan is a good man and he can clue you in on what’s important.”

“I trust you and your team to manage things, Hamish,” Harry says gently, and Merlin knows he’s sincere. “You will have Eggsy here to calm you…he’s good at that. Even when you don’t think you need it.”

“I never need calming,” Merlin snaps.

“Of course not. You radiate calm wherever you go.” Harry stands and puts his cup in the sink. “I’m going to finish getting ready. I love you.” He kisses Merlin’s bald head. “Tristan enjoys a good fight…I might get some lovely video for you to watch later.”

“He’s nae unattractive,” Merlin comments. Although he would never think of touching another agent, and he would definitely not look for anything outside what he now has with Harry and Eggsy, he can admire the beauty of a handsome man. “Get moving.” He gives Harry’s arse a gentle swat as he leaves the kitchen.

Merlin goes into HQ for most of the day, keeping a steady eye on Harry as he flies to Athens and on Tristan as he sits and waits for backup. Once Harry’s finally on the ground and at the rendezvous spot, Merlin gives his attention to other things, although the pair in Greece are always on his mind. He checks in on Eggsy in the shop as well; ever since the attack by Eggsy’s arse of a stepfather Merlin makes a point of watching the feed a few times a day. Harry and Eggsy don’t know this, and they won’t know. It’s Merlin’s job to keep an eye on everyone, and if he has started to add the shop to his list of video feeds, that’s no one’s business but his.

He heads home about half-seven, confident in the ability of his team but still planning on following along from the comfort of his own house. Once Merlin gets in the door he immediately heads for JB’s crate. “Good evening, JB,” he says. JB runs in circles around his feet three times before heading to the back door. “I’m sorry I’m late…we did not plan to have ye here alone for so long today.” If the three of them are out of the house for an extended period of time, they usually ask the charming elderly neighbor lady to step in and let JB out for a bit.

JB zig-zags around the garden a bit before finding an apparently perfect spot to relieve himself. Once he’s inside Merlin picks him up and allows him to bathe his face with kisses. “As always, we keep such behavior to ourselves, correct, JB?” JB yips in agreement and Merlin puts him down. He opens the refrigerator and stares at the two plates, cooking directions carefully printed in Eggsy’s best block lettering. He can tell the lad took his time; otherwise his handwriting is a bloody nightmare. The food is meant to serve two and Merlin can think of nothing lonelier than eating a meal by himself that was supposed to be shared with his husband. Instead his fixes himself a sandwich, gives JB a treat, and heads off to his office.

He buries himself in Harry and Tristan’s mission, occasionally taking a bite of sandwich, sipping at a drink, and once again taking JB out to the garden. Upon returning from this last mini-mission Merlin actually leaves his door open, and JB happily camps out in the hall a short distance from the door. He knows he’s not allowed in Merlin’s office unless someone actually carries him in.

It is half-seven when JB’s head pops up and he starts barking. His claws scratch on the hardwood floor as he tries to get into motion. Merlin’s phone pings and he smiles. Eggsy is home, and JB will give him the usual royal welcome. “Hey, JB,” he hears Eggsy coo. “There’s my boy. You love your daddy, dontcha? I’m enough for you, right, boy? You love me…no matter what.”

Merlin frowns. Not Eggsy’s normal greeting to his pet. But he’s busy, too busy to unravel this particular puzzle. He clicks on the comms. “Tristan, if you move that cabinet, I do believe there is a passage down to the bottom floor.”

Eggsy appears in the doorway with JB in his arms. “Hey. M’home.”

“Yes, I see that. Plus I got your notification.” Eggsy nods. Merlin looks back down at his screen. “I’m working.”

“Yeah. Right. I’ll just…go.” Eggsy turns and walks away. 

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Galahad…sometimes I wonder if ye are actually a trained agent. Could you be any louder?”

“Do fuck off, Merlin,” Harry snaps back.

Eggsy reappears without his dog. “You didn’t eat!”

“I ate.” Merlin points to his empty plate without looking up.

“You didn’t eat what I made for you. And where’s Harry?” Merlin points to his computer. “Oh. Okay.” Eggsy fidgets in the hall before walking away again.

“Yes…YES, Tristan…on your left!” Merlin shouts.

He forgets about Eggsy as his agents spring into action, at least until he hears Eggsy talking sharply to his dog. “NO, JB. Christ, why do ya gotta get into EVERYTHING?” Something hits the floor and Eggsy curses. “I don’t have patience for you today, JB. I love you, but not now.” Merlin hears the click of JB’s crate closing and another curse from Eggsy. 

“We have the data, Merlin,” Tristan says triumphantly.

“Well done, both of you. I trust ye can find your way back to the plane without further drama?”

“No drama, sir,” Tristan promises.

“I wouldn’t mind a bit of drama,” Harry says.

“Be quiet, Galahad, and mind Tristan.” Merlin disconnects and stands up, stretching his arms over his head. He needs to prepare his team for the intel Tristan is bringing back, but for a moment he needs to work the day out of his back and neck. As he sits down he notices a shadow lurking in the hall. “Eggsy, will ye quit hovering? What is wrong with you tonight?”

Eggsy leans in the doorway. “Nothing. M’fine. Wasn’t hovering, was just…”

“Lurking in the hall out of sight, hoping I would notice ye. I would define that as hovering. I have work to do since I am hoping to go to bed before it’s actually tomorrow. If ye wish to come in, come in. If not, go anywhere else.”

Eggsy slowly walks into the office and it’s only then that Merlin sees the look in his eyes. Defeat. Pain. Eggsy anxiously twists his fingers. “Don’t mean to be a bother, Merlin, swear down. I’ll just go upstairs.”

“Do ye need to be a puppy, Eggsy? I cannae give you much attention, not now, but if ye wish to…”

“No,” Eggsy interrupts.

Merlin studies him for a long moment before sitting back down. He shifts things about on his desk and turns his chair on a bit of an angle. He looks at the floor, then up at Eggsy. Eggsy quickly crosses the room, kneels beside Merlin, and carefully places his head on Merlin’s thigh. “Morgana…you can expect Tristan and Galahad in about five hours,” Merlin says. He waits for her response, types a bit, and then presses his hand to the back of Eggsy’s neck. He holds it there, applying pressure but not pain. Eggsy whimpers, groans into Merlin’s leg, and then Merlin feels his trousers grow wet. Eggsy starts to cry silently at first and then with great gulping sobs. Merlin says nothing, but his hand moves to slowly pet through Eggsy’s hair. “I agree, Morgana. What they have could be of great value.”

Merlin finishes his debrief with Morgana in about twenty minutes, and by the time he shuts his computer Eggsy is done sobbing. His hand is curled around Merlin’s ankle, and his voice is hoarse when he finally says, “Sorry, Merlin.”

“I am quite cross with ye, lad.” Eggsy pulls back to look at him, his cheeks wet and red. “Ye needed this and ye dinnae think to ask for it?”

“Ashamed of it,” Eggsy mutters. “Not a kid, shouldn’t be crying on you like this.”

“I thought we were in agreement about this,” Merlin says. “Ye are more sensitive than most, definitely more than Harry and I. Ye dinnae have a healthy outlet other than occasional workouts at the gym. I have my work, and Harry. Harry has his work, and me. If ye need to let go like this, give up your control to me, I will always take it. Gladly.”

“I know, just…” Eggsy lets out a shuddering sigh. “Sorry.”

Merlin gets up and holds out a hand. “Come tell me what this is all about.” He leads Eggsy to the sofa. “Did something happen with your mother?”

“Not exactly. I mean, she’s so much better about my job and all that.” Michelle still is unaware of his relationship with Harry and Merlin, and they’ve decided it’s for the best to keep it that way. She thinks he’d originally lived there as an employee but now believes they are all just very good friends, a nice older married couple willing to look after her son and rent him a room in their home. “Daisy was all excited tonight cuz at her preschool they’re doing some sort of concert thing and she gets to be a baby lamb. She kept running around yelling how she’s a lamb, and she says baa baa baa.” Eggsy smiles fondly. “Got video of it to show you. So proud of her, and I’m happy she’s at a school that encourages this sorta thing, not just sitting them in a corner and ignoring the kids. And Mum, she was telling me how she’s on the refreshment committee for after the show, and she’s gonna make my Gran’s chocolate biscuits. And she told me that she made Daisy’s costume.”

Eggsy pauses and Merlin gathers this is important. “Good for her?” Merlin offers.

“Since when can she fucking sew, Merlin? She ain’t never even put buttons on my shirts when they fell off. But I guess that abused women’s group has a sewing circle or sommat, and they’re helping her make the little white fluffy coat for Daisy. And she made this roast for dinner with really good potatoes, and there’s a new rug in the living room. Matching towels in the loo. Talking about maybe getting Daisy into a dance class.” Eggsy starts to sniffle again.

“I could be wrong, lad, but all of these things are good, right?”

“Yeah, they’re fucking aces. Mum’s in a good place, and she’s great with Daisy now. Really trying to be a good mum.” A tear slides down his handsome face. “But why didn’t she never try with me, Merlin? I know she was stressed about money and all, but I wasn’t a bad kid, no worse than anyone else. I got good grades, real good grades. Worked hard at gymnastics. But she never looked twice at my report cards. Made me leave gymnastics cuz of Dean. She let him run our lives, let him…let him beat the shit outta me.” Eggsy’s eyes are full of misery. “Why wasn’t I good enough for her to care?”

“Oh, lad.” Normally not one for blatant displays of affection, Merlin knows that there is only one thing he can do. He pulls his boy into a warm embrace and tucks his head against his shoulder. “It is NAE your fault. Ye did nothing wrong. It was a rough time in her life, and unfortunately she was nae able to find the skills to cope with it.”

“Was asked to sing a solo once, in a school concert,” Eggsy says faintly. “She said she was proud, said she’d be there in the front row. I even saved her a seat…and she never showed up. Came home and she was drunk on the sofa, and Dean told me she didn’t care…said music was for poofters and she was just too nice to tell me that. I was maybe ten or eleven.”

“Eggsy, I cannae fix the pain of your past,” Merlin says. He moves away so he can cup Eggsy’s face in his hands. “That is something so deep that nothing can dig it away now. But I CAN tell ye something else. Ye said she is a better mother to Daisy.”

“Yeah.”

“Ye said she is sewing and fixing up the flat, cooking good food, participating in activities at Daisy’s school.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy mutters.

“Ye do realize she could never do that without ye, correct?” Eggsy stares at him in confusion. “Ye helped her raise Daisy, kept Daisy safe from that monster who called himself her father. You kept your mother safe while she was pregnant. You gave your money, your time. You acted as a shield between your family and that bastard more times than I care to think about. With everything you’ve been through, you came out of it all as a responsible, loving young man.” Merlin sighs. He doesn’t often talk about his past with Eggsy but it seems to be appropriate. “I’ve told ye that my parents were not loving or kind. They never should have had children. They raised a hand to me when I acted out – which was often. Harry was virtually ignored by his family. We’ve all come from sadness, lad…but ye managed it quite differently. Ye are all heart, warmth and sunshine and love. Ye have everything to give, and you’re happy to give it. And your family is better because of it.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy sniffles, wiping at his eyes. “Fuck.”

“I think ye know deep down that your mother did not neglect you intentionally. She never hated you.” Eggsy nods. “My parents did not care for me, and said as much for as long as I can remember. Your mother has always, ALWAYS, loved you.”

“Thanks, Merlin.” Eggsy gives him a wobbly smile.

“Are ye hungry? There are plates prepared in the refrigerator…from what I hear the food is quite delicious.”

Eggsy nudges him. “Nah, I ain’t hungry. Do…do ya gotta do more work?”

“Nae, lad, I am…” Merlin stops talking as he sees the hope on Eggsy’s face. “I could work through a few things,” he admits. “Fetch my tablet, please.”

Eggsy hops up, grabs Merlin’s tablet, and brings it back. He then kneels on the floor, curling up at Merlin’s feet and placing his head on Merlin’s knee. “Thank you, Master.”

“I love ye, pet.” Eggsy sighs happily and closes his eyes as Merlin starts to stroke his hair.


End file.
